Amnesia
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: This is a spin off of my story 'The Queen and her Knight'. Kazumi loses her memory and is transported to many different realities where she's engaged to Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal and even Adelbert! But who's the one that sent her through these worlds trying to save her in the first place? (I wrote this for those who wanted to see Kazumi with the other characters in Kyo Kara Maoh)


IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Okay, thanks for taking the time to read this, it will greatly explain the story! This is a spin off story of my work in progress called 'The Queen and her Knight'. The main character is called Kazumi Shibuya, she's Yuri's younger twin sister, and in the normal story, she ends up with Conrart Weller. Well, the inspiration for this spin off came to me when I was driving home and the song for Amnesia (the anime based off the otome game) came on. I suddenly thought that maybe people might want to read about Kazumi being with other characters, so this is the result. It won't be very long, about a chapter or two for each character, except for the last character which will be a bit longer because it will result in the ending of the story. I'm planning on doing Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal, maybe Adelbert and finally Conrart. If you have any other characters you'd like to see her with, please right them in a review and I'll see what I can do. I'll be focusing on this spin off and trying to get it finished before continuing on with the main story. I'll still keep writing for it, but not as often as I normally do. I apologise to those who don't want to ready Kazumi with other characters, but again, like I stated in the main story, if you don't like the story, turn around and walk away quietly, don't make a huge fuss of it and put me down. Thank you for reading, please enjoy the spin off!

Prologue

Memory Detonator

"Your Highness! We have trouble!" Gunter suddenly exclaimed, rushing into the throne room where I was sitting on the throne. I had been listening to the villagers, hearing their problems and determining the best course of action. My head shot up to Gunter's exclamation, standing immediately from my seat and looking at him in concern.

"Gunter! What's wrong!?" I asked, rushing down the steps to ground level. Gunter stopped in front of me, trying to catch his breath. Conrart rushed to my side, Wolfram not far behind. Gwendal had rushed in behind Gunter. He'd been standing by the door, controlling the amount of people coming through the door to the throne room.

"I'm not sure what it is! But something terrible is happening at the edge of the town! The soldiers are all there already trying to stop it, but nothing seems to work!" Gunter exclaimed, causing panic among the citizens waiting in line.

"Please calm down everyone, everything will be fine" Lady Celly stated, trying to calm the crowds as she approached them. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad she had been there when she had.

"Well, that settles it! Let's go and stop it!" I announced, and I saw Gwendal sigh.

"I really wish you'd reconsider… but there's just no stopping you" he muttered. I smiled in triumph, then began running to the door.

"Your Majesty! Please wait for us!" Conrart pleaded as they all ran off after me. My brothers Yuri and Shori were already there with the armies, trying to stop this unknown threat. I had to hurry and get to them before they got hurt. By the time we got there, half the town was burning and crumbled. I gasped, seeing the destruction and spotted Yuri and Shori hiding with some soldiers.

"Yuri! Shori!" I yelled, running to them when I suddenly spotted our enemy. It didn't really have a shape, it just looked like a purple ball of misty energy. I stopped, looking up at it in confusion and fear. It was shooting blasts of energy across the town, setting it in flames.

"Your Majesty! Please hide yourself!" Conrart pleaded, jumping in front of me and unsheathing his sword.

"Kazumi! Just hide!" Yuri shouted from his hiding spot and I could see from the look in his eyes that he was very serious. I nodded, turning to run back the opposite way when I heard my two brothers shout out. It sounded like a mixture of pain and shock. I froze instantly, turning to look back at them in horror as I saw their bodies sprawled across the floor. My eyes widened to their maximum as my mind went blank like a clean slate. My body began running towards them immediately, panic rushing through my veins.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter pleaded, wanting me to stay with them, but I ran instantly to my brothers, kneeling by them and checking them for pulses. Luckily both of them had pulses and I breathed a sigh of relief. I let my head hang in my relief, still kneeling on the ground. Blasts of purple energy kept hitting around nearby me, luckily none hit me.

"Your Majesty! Please come back!" Gwendal shouted from where he stood, debating whether or not he should run there and get me. I looked up at the purple monster slowly, my mind completely blank except for the rage that boiled through my veins.

"I finally found the monster in our records! It's a powerful breed of faerie, called a Spirit Shell! Your Majesty! Please don't fight it!" Gunter exclaimed, looking through a huge book. I didn't hear him, I'd already lost control of myself and my demon side had slipped through. My hair grew longer and my eyes became slit. I stood calmly, glowing light blue. Gunter gasped in horror, seeing his words hadn't reached me.

"Why can't she fight it!?" Wolfram asked, slicing away energy blasts that came at him.

"It's not that she can't fight it… but once she's defeated it, that's when she'll be in real danger! When it's killed, it has a final move that releases powerful feathers across the area. If one of those touches you, anywhere on your body, it destroys the body immediately!" Gunter explained, making everyone look horrified, looking up at me as my body floated up, becoming face to face with the faerie.

"You dare fight me child?" It asked. I nodded, not responding because my demon form couldn't actually speak for some reason. She only spoke through the sky for some strange reason.

"Very well, prepare to meet your end!" the faerie stated, sending purple energy balls at me. I responded, sending my own ice balls at it. Our attacks met head on, creating explosions in the sky. I glared dangerously at the faerie, using the smoke of the explosions to my advantage. I flew forward, clenching my hand in a fist and struck the faerie, sending ice energy into its core. It screeched in pain, trying to absorb my hand into itself but I only responded by sending more ice energy into it. The ground began shaking violently, making everyone lose their footing as the faerie began flashing rapidly. I smirked, sending a final blast into it and it let out a horrible screech, exploding and sending me flying. After twirling a few times in the air, I landed gracefully on the ground, reverting back to normal. I sighed, standing when I heard Conrart and Wolfram yell out to me.

"Your Majesty! Run!" Conrart yelled as Wolfram told me the same thing. I turned, raising a brow at them.

"What are you talking abo-?" I tried to ask before one of the many falling feathers that were floating down to the ground, landed on my head gently. I gasped, freezing instantly as it felt like an explosion went through my head. My mind went blank entirely and I stood there for about ten seconds, frozen to the spot until my body fell limply to the ground. My eyes remained wide open and I didn't move or budge an inch. Everyone shouted out protests, running to me even though the feathers were still falling to the ground. My body was shaken a few times and I had multiple people try and heal me, but nothing unfortunately worked.

Everything was black. Why was it black? Where was I? Why was I there? As I turned around, I just saw black everywhere. Was I dead? Wait… was I even alive to begin with? And another question… who was I?

"Hey! Come on! Wake up!" called out a voice. It was unidentifiable, I didn't recognize it. But it sounded so warm and familiar. I saw a faint glowing light amongst the darkness. I jumped back in fear when it appeared. Was it safe? But it felt so safe and warm, surely it couldn't hurt, could it? I ran towards it, reaching out my hand to it, feeling the warm light flow across me. I closed my eyes, reaching the light and felt myself slip off into the darkness.

"Hey! Wake up!" called out an unfamiliar voice. I struggled to open my eyes, looking around weakly. I was in a palace from what I could make out. I sat up, groaning from the pain in my head.

"Hey, are you alright now Kazumi?" asked the voice and I gasped, looking up at the mystery male who would be the first of a crazy adventure I was going to get swept into.


End file.
